The Dating Game
by Kage Kitsune
Summary: While playing The Dating Game Shuichi finds out Yuki knows more or less nothing about him. Shuichi is hurt by this bringing on a fight between the two lovers that brings on much confusion. YukiShuichi Is Shonen duh lol.
1. Chapter 1

All right, I rewrote the chapter, not really changing the plot or anything like that, just trying to fix up some grammar errors. Hope everyone enjoys themselves!

Also **(X) **is POV change and or jump foreword in time.

Chapter,1: The battle is on

Okay wimps, the game's The Dating Game," K said with a smirk, a gun held to Yuki's

forehead. "Any objections?"

Of course, no one even gave this a thought as besides Yuki they did in fact want to play.

The fact that the novelist was against the idea was the very reason that the gun had been

pulled out in the first place. It was bad enough that Yuki had shown up late to this get

together let alone that he was now refusing to play the main event.

"Great!" The American screamed sheathing his gun and running into Hiro's and his

room.

"I'm really sorry about this you guys," Hiro whispered quietly so his boyfriend in the next

room couldn't hear. "He found the game a few days ago and ahs been dying to play it

since," he said with a hint of nervousness in his tone.

"I want to play anyway," Shuichi said happily ash e latched onto Yuki. "It sounds really

fun!" In fact Shu had no idea at all what the game was about, but he felt that any kind of

game that had the word "dating" it in had to be fun, especially if he was going to be able

to play it with Yuki.

Yuki rolled his eyes at this and attempted to shove the singer off of his arm. It quickly

became obvious that this was not possible without a crowbar and so left him latched.

"Will you get of?" Yuki asked trying to keep his voice under control.

Shuichi could tell that his boyfriend was twitching, but that didn't' seem to matter to him

at the moment.

"YUUUUUKI!! YOU KNOW I LIKIE LATCHING ONTO YOU!" Shuichi cried tugging

on Yuki's arm, almost causing the both of them to fall off the couch and hit the floor.

"Eh guys—" Hiro started only to be cut off.

"GOT IT!" K screamed cutting Hiro off and ignoring the fight going on between Yuki

and Shuichi. He put the game box down and took of the lid slowly and dramatically. A

bright light shined from the box as though there was gold or something holy within it.

This was followed with a few moments of silence before the light died down.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped at this. They now knew for sure that this game

couldn't be a normal one.

"Are you sure this is safe…?" Tohma asked poking the box.

"It's safer than K, that's about all that matters," Fujisaki said with a sigh.

"Great, everyone's here!" K screamed as Fujisaki, Noriko, Ryuichi, Reiji, Yoshiki, and

Tetsuya followed Tohma into the apartment. Tatsuha had already been there ahead of

time.

"When did they get here?" Shuichi asked blinking. He hadn't even heard anyone knock

on the door.

"It doesn't matter how or when, just smile and nod," K warned glaring at the singer.

"Now let's play!"

The others in the room smiled nervously at the blonde and took the papers and pencils he

was handing out before finally sitting down.

"Eiri-san wa—"

"He's mine," Shuichi screamed at Tohma forgetting that this particular blonde in the

room was his boss for a moment.

Tohma just snickered sitting down next to Sakano though and took the paper and pen

from K.

Yuki began sobbing as Shuichi knew he would since the novelist obviously didn't want to

be in the room at all. He was no doubt well aware however that he was trapped and stood

no chance of getting away from both K and his boyfriend.

"Okay, I'll be the announcer then," Noriko said happily, Tetsuya nodding in agreement.

"Yes, and I'll help her."

The others in the room shrugged and after everyone received their pens and paper K sat

down smirking evilly as ever.

"Alright then! Let's get this game started!"

"Okay Tohma," Noriko said picking up and card and reading it. "What's your respected

partner's favorite animal?"

"Eh…" Tohma blinked a bit and stared nervously back and forth at Sakano and Noriko.

"Mika's or Sakanos?"

The question seemed to anger the woman. She narrowed her eyes growling at him and

slammed the card down on the coffee table in front of her.

"Who's your partner right now!?" She demanded.

"Sakano," he said quickly.

"THEN HIM YOUO IDIOT!" She screamed throwing her cellphone at his head. Tohma's

eyes widened and he took a direct hit to the forehead before falling over. "I'm not sorry I

did that either!" She scowled.

The others once again all sweat dropped save for Tetsuya who was used tot his and

clapping, Shuichi who was glad someone had finally hit Tohma, and Sakano who was

kneeling beside his boss holding him close and chibi crying.

"Eh…maybe we better do a different pair for the moment. Tatusha, what's your respected

partner's favorite drink?" Noriko asked.

"Hmm." The supposed monk seemed to give it some thought for a second and grabbed

the paper writing down his answer.

"Already done? I don't get to time you," Noriko said pouting.

"Sorry, not this time," Tatsuha snickered shaking his head.

"Alright, hold up your card," Tetsuya ordered.

Tatsuha obeyed and flipped the card over so everyone could see.

"Strawberry milk, is that right Ryu?" Tetsuya asked.

"YAY!!" Ryu screamed latching onto Tatshua. "You got one right Tatsuha! That's cool;

you actually know something about me!"

'And thanks to this game I'll learn so much more about you,' Tatshua thought to himself

evilly.

"Alright…next pair…Yuki," Noriko said grinning.

Yuki froze looking like a deer that'd been caught in headlights of a car.

"What's your respected partners idea of a romantic night out?" She asked evilly.

Yuki looked down at the smiling idiot next to him and the piece of paper in his hand.

Slowly he took the pen and started writing on the paper.

****

(X)

"How the hell could you possibly think I like onions in my milkshakes?" Shuichi screamed as he and Yuki walked down the hall

towards the elevator. They were heading to the car, the game now over, Shuichi

completely pissed off.

"Yeah well how about you? You thought my favorite animal was a cat," Yuki hissed.

"You and a cat would get along great! You both lazy around the house all day and you're

both nice and soft and…" Shu's voice trailed off, his eyes getting big hearts in them as he

went on more comparing Yuki to a cat.

"You idiot," he growled hitting Shuichi on top of the head.

"Me?! You thought my best friend was a monkey!"

"He is a monkey," Yuki said with a smirk.

"YUUUUUUUKKKKKIII!!"

Yuki put his hands over his ears and walked into the elevator. He hit the close now button

while Shuichi was still barreling down the hall and merely waved at him as the door slid

shut before Shu could get in.

"HEY! YOU JERK!" He lined his foot up with the metal doors and kicked it hard hoping

it'd open. When it didn't he sighed slumping against them, his bottom hitting the floor.

"That get together went horribly…even Tohma knew more about Sakano than Yuki and I

knew about each other. At least I got three questions right though…Yuki didn't even get

one…" Shuichi got tired of just sitting around after a few minutes and got up pushing the

button to call the elevator back up. "If he didn't wait for me, I'm going to kill him,"

Shuichi promised as he walked into the elevator. He waited impatiently the entire time

when finally the door chimed and opened. Twitching he walked out and looked around.

No Yuki. "YOU BASTARD!"

****

(X)

"I hope you're happy Yuki," Shuichi breathed forcing himself to the door. He was covered in sweat, his hair messed up and his eyes dazed. He'd ran the whole way from Hiro's to K's back to his house so he could demand an answer from his lover. He looked horrible and felt fifty times worse, so half way home he'd stopped and got something to drink. The drink had only managed to calm him down for a few seconds though and now he was riled up again. Letting out a sigh of relief he grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. Locked.

"This writer has a death wish," Shuichi said his eyes glowing. He pulled his key out from

his book bag and put it into the lock forcing a smile onto his face. He decided he'd first

coax Yuki into thinking he wasn't mad and then get his revenge in bed. Then he'd kill

him.

'Hey wait a minute,' Shuichi thought to himself jiggling the key. 'Why isn't this

working…?' He tried harder, but to no avail. Even his hyper kick attack on the door did

nothing.

"DAMNIT YUKI! YOU CHANGED THE DOOR LOCKS TOO! HOW LONG HAVE

YOU BEEN PLANNING THIS?!" Enraged more than ever and growling, Shuichi picked

his foot up off the ground and kicked the door only for it to now be met with a solid steel

door. Shu's eyes shot open and he began jumping up and down screaming while holding

his foot. "I HATE YOU YUKI!!...LET ME IN PLEASE!"

Yuki completely ignored him showing the singer no mercy. After being ignored for a few

hours, Shuichi finally got up and decided to go to a hotel.

"Shu, I hate to say this, but you look like shit," Hiro said as Shuichi walked into the

recording studio and dropped his book bag onto the nearest table.

"I feel like it to. Yuki locked me out of the house last night," he whined. He crawled onto

one of the couches and curled up on it. "I was fine until I tried going to sleep. I got so

depressed I couldn't even think straight. Hiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrroooooooooo! I ended up staying

up all night on the suicide hotline!!" he said while chibi crying and hugging a pillow.

"You talked all night on the suicide hotline? Why didn't you just call me?" his best friend

asked walking over to him.

"Cause…I didn't want to get you involved," he sniffed.

"Eh, did they at least give you some good advice?" Hiro asked hopefully.

"No," He cried harder. "They ended up killing themselves before I could even get

finished with my story!!"

Hiro stared down at this friend for a few minutes, stood up, and walked into the recording

booth. He wasn't putting up with this.

"SOME BEST FRIEND YOU ARE!" Shuichi screamed as Hiroshi started doing his part

for the recording completely ignoring him. Shu knew at this point it was completely

pointless to try and get Hiro's attention. Sighing he plopped back over on the couch and

waited until it was his turn to go in and record. The minutes seemed to be turning into

hours as he waited. He knew it was just all in his head, but that didn't stop it from

happening. He kept on waiting and waiting and it seemed the longer he waited for Hiro to

come out, the longer it took for a single second to pass by.

****

(X)

Shuichi blinked looking around the recordi

ng studio. He noticed that all of the lights had been turned off, the sky outside dark, and a

note stuck to his forehead. He ripped it off and began reading it out loud to himself.

"You fell asleep during the recording session you idiot. Get some actual sleep tonight and

be ready to work a double shift tomorrow to make up for what you didn't do today. Love

Hiro."

Shuichi glared down at the paper and threw it onto the floor as hard as he could.

' "love Hiro" my ass,' he thought to himself with a sigh. He laid back down on the couch

and stared up at the ceiling. How could they just let him sleep through the whole day like

that? Wasn't he important to the CD? All they had to do was wake him up and send him

into the recording booth, it wouldn't have taken him long to get into the swing of things.

He blinked his thoughts were cut into as his stomach began growling. Sitting up he

started looking for his book bag and shoes deciding he should leave. He wasn't sure

where he should go tonight, Yuki probably wanting nothing to do with him anymore. He

hadn't called him all day, that was for sure and on his way in that morning Tohma had

kept telling him what a great job he'd done.

Growling he grabbed his book bag and stomped out of the recording room heading for the

elevator. He pushed the button and waited saying hi to the security guard as he did so.

Finally the doors opened and he was able to walk in and push the first floor button.

Of course what should have been an easy ride down turned into a complete disaster as the

elevator music started playing. The music just had to be some love song going on about

how much the girl couldn't wait to be back in her lover's arms and how much she missed

him. The only problem was, the guy accepted her in the end.

"Yeah, if Yuki ever called me saying that, I'd probably die of shock," Shuichi muttered as

the door finally opened and he ran as fast as he could out of the elevator. When he finally

made it outside he checked his watch and saw that it was only eleven p.m. and that he'd

definitely need a place to stay for the night. He thought about it for a few minutes and

decided the hotel was his best bet since he really didn't' want to wake up his parents and

he was still kind of sore at Hiro.

He started walking towards the nearest hotel called the Dragon Shrine Inn. It was pretty

new, only a few weeks old, very high class, and Shuichi had wanted to check out the

room service anyway. His original plans however had, had Yuki in the bed with him.

Grinning like a madam and completely forgetting the anger and sadness he felt, he ran for

the doors at top speed not stopping for anything, which almost got him killed. When he

finally did stop in front of the hotel doors he looked back and sweat dropped seeing all

the cars that he'd caused to crash, people on their bikes lying on the ground bleeding, and

a UFO that'd slammed into one of the nearby department stores.

"Eh…"

Whistling innocently he quickly walked into the hotel before anyone could blame him for

the crashes he'd just caused. He walked over to the teller happily pretending nothing at all

had happened and he was just a normal Japanese citizen.

"I'd like to rent a room," he said grinning ear to ear.

The teller looked at him suspiciously not believing that Shuichi could possibly afford a

room.

"Sir, just how much money are you willing to spend?" he asked in a monotone voice. He

obviously didn't believe that Shuichi could afford it, but Shu knew the man was wrong.

"Eh…whatever it takes to stay here I guess," Shu replied happily. "I can pay in cash if

that's alright." He decided to prove his point by pulling out a few thousand yen bills.

The teller's eyes widened and he began backing away from the singer his hands held up in

the air.

"You're a robber aren't you?!" he demanded nervously nearly throwing himself onto the

floor.

"A Robber…no…I'm a singer…" Shuichi replied back just as nervously.

"A singer…?"

"I'm Shuichi Shindou…from bad luck." Shuichi wondered if the man had ever heard of

him at all in his entire life, but the teller seemed to have at least heard his name in

passing, because he walked back over to the counter, his hands now at his side.

"Oh…" He took Shu's money and gave him a room key. "Enjoy your stay at the Dragon

Shrine Inn," the man said bowing deeply.

Shuichi grinned spinning the key around his finger and said thanks. He proceeded to head

up for elevator now humming one of his newest songs. He wondered seriously how many

more of these he'd see in the next few days and hit the floor button that his room was

located.

He stepped into it, the elevator door closing behind it and it rose quickly. It dinged after

it'd stopped on his floor and he walked out still grinning like a mad man. He made his

way down the hall and then into his room making sure to lock the door behind him. He

threw the key onto the nightstand next to the bed, dropped his book bag onto the floor and fell face first onto the bed sighing.

"This is really nice…I wish Yuki was here with me…"

He looked over at the window from his room; it was so high up it was almost like he was

an angel watching thousands of humans go on with their day to day work even though it

was during the night. It seemed so odd yet serene to see the bright lights of Tokyo shine

from what looked almost like the deepest depths of the earth.

"He'd of loved this view…"

Smiling at the thought Shuichi crawled over to the other side of the bed and leaned over

to grab his cell phone. He was just about to hit speed dial on his phone to call Yuki when

there was a loud banging on the door to his room.

"Who is it?" He asked somewhat nervously. He doubted that Yuki could have found him

that fast. What really worried him was that he thought there may have been a few fans in

the lobby and they may have decided they wanted to spend the night with him. No one

however answered with a voice; instead they just banged on the door louder.

Sighing Shuichi dropped the cell phone onto his bed and just as he was going to open the

door, was thrown back onto said bed hard. He winced his hand instantly going for the cell

as the police charged into his room pinning him down. He hit the speed dial number and

luckily the phone began ringing. To Shuichi's complete shock Yuki answered the phone

after two rings.

"Hello?"

"YU—"

The cops grabbed the phone from the singer, one of the others gagging him.

"Sorry to bother you sir, this doesn't concern you." With that the cop hung the phone up.

Shuichi's eyes widened at what could possibly be going through Yuki's mind now.

'If he thinks I'm cheating on him,' Shu thought to himself starting to shake. 'I will

personally kill every Tokyo policeman I see,' he mentally vowed his eyes turning into

black holes.

"Cuff him and don't let him get near his stuff," one of the officers ordered, the others

obeyed.

This order instantly made Shuichi snap to attention and he began thrashing about, but it

was of no use. He could barely move and before he knew what was going on an officer

had moved in with some kind of object and smashed it against his head causing him to black out.

****

(X)

Yuki stared down at this phone in shock at what had just happened. Shuichi had never come home that day, he'd figured he'd went

straight to work and then was going to come back. He was going to allow Shuichi

entrance at this point as long as the singer agreed to do whatever he wanted that night.

Shuichi hadn't come back though and when he finally called some random guy took the

phone from him and hung it up saying it was none of his business.

Shaking Yuki crushed the phone in his hand and threw it out the window of his

apartment. He grabbed his coat and car keys heading down the stairs to his car lighting up

a cigarette. Someone was going to be a very unhappy person tonight.

****

(TBC)

Hope you guys didn't mind that. I'm hoping to get into the mood for writing chapter 4 after going through chapters 1-3 again. It's kind of working. I at least have a structure on how to start chapter 4 so…you guys should be getting it soon. Enjoy.


	2. The night life

Well, a lot of people seem to enjoy this fanfic already so I'm going to update now. I'm glad you guys like it though, I was scared people would never get near another gravi fanfic that I write, because of all the problems Disaster revived caused. Well I'm glad people aren't holding that against me though and will enjoy this fanfic. Thank you my loyal reviewers, I really love your support in these fanfics and want to try my best as making these chapters worth while. You after all, have to take time out of your life to read them, so it should be well worth reading, ne?

Warnings: It's shonen ai!

Notes: **(X) **Is Pov change or time jump.

More notes: Probably oocness, also take note that the angst is just going to be starting later in the chapters. I had to set the thing up so Shuichi would end up disappearing from the public's eye before things would work out real well so yeah….sorry the beginning is more or less humorous though.

Double Notes: A lot of humans do not speak in proper grammar, therefore what is said to be a fragment when someone is talking, isn't really a fragment. It's just someone talking. One of my friends told me, and I completely agree with them, what's said in parentheses shouldn't be affected with grammar.

Some people just speak differently than others due to accents or dialects. A lot of people who speak English just don't speak proper English. They use slang, they talk in fragments rather than complete sentences, but I don't see publishers killing their writers for that. Inside parentheses just don't matter when grammar is concerned. Now that you've gotten that wonderful insight for those of you who complain and yet do not understand the grammatical system themselves, there you go. It's been said and you should go look it up before deciding it's wrong.

Chapter, 2: The night life

Shuichi awoke a bit later in the back seat of a cop car. He sat up in the car just as they were driving down the street pass a nightclub where Yuki sat next to a girl and Tohma, a drink in his hand.

'I called out and he ignored me…he doesn't care,' Shu slumped in the car suddenly feeling like he wanted to die.

"What do I have to do to get the death penalty," Shuichi asked depressed.

"GET HIM!"

A cop in the passenger side of the car jumped over the seat, Shuichi screaming, and started beating him aside the head. Shuichi's head slammed into the window blood dripping down from his mouth and nose.

"Is he out?"

"Yeah."

"Good, don't let him get up."

**(X)**

Shuichi growled at the sound of a bunch of lights clicking on and went to bring his hand up to block those lights when he found his hand, both his hands, tightly clasped down to the iron table he was on.

As his eyes began to focus, four doctors came into view around him, each one holding different types of medical equipment.

"Wh--"

"Good he's awake. Let's proceed with the cavity search than."

The other doctors nodded in agreement, one grabbed Shuichi by the throat, one of the others putting their hands over Shuichi's mouth so he couldn't scream.

The doctors began removing Shuichi's pants though he managed to bite the man who had his hand over his mouth forcing him to pull his hand away quickly.

"FUCK OFF AND LET ME GO! ONLY YUKI IS ALOUD TO DO THAT KIND OF STUFF," he screamed finally getting enough strength to break his arms free along with his legs and made a run for it to the door.

Most of the doctors screamed and huddled in a corner, but one of them took the challenge.

"Now, now," he said a small smirk across his face. "Let's not be this way, you--"

"CALM DOWN? YOU'RE THE ONES TRYING TO RAPE ME!"

"Now don't be that way--"

"I told you only Yuki can touch me there," Shuichi said his voice taking a bit of an edge on it. He than noticed at of the corner of his eye his book bag than on the other side of the room.

The doctor seemed to notice that he had seen it too. He keep looking at Shuichi hesitantly and shifting ready to attack at any given moment.

Near his book bag Shuichi noticed a mirror and decided it was probably a one way mirror window thing where other doctors or some type of guard was at on the other side. He dodged foreword at the last second as the doctor ran at him and managed to slide foreword grabbing his book bag.

"I'm telling you now," Shuichi said growling at the doctor. "I don't play as anyone else's bitch. I belong to Yuki and that's it," he said and slammed his book bag into the glass mirror shattering it.

His guess turned out to be right and he jumped over the broken hole he'd made and ran out of the room and into the hall as quickly as he could. He noticed most of the stuff around him was white and realized he wasn't in a jail, but a mental institution.

"Why the heck did they bring me here! What'd I do!"

He noticed the doctors coming out of the room he'd just left via mirror hole and ran down the hall quickly trying his best not to scream.

'I bet Yuki had something to do with this,' he thought to himself as he ran on. 'Yuki never really liked me; he just wanted the publicity or whatever.'

He turned down a different hall still running and doing his best to avoid any and all doctors in the hospital. After knocking over a few nurses, a couple of doctors, and about 12 patients he managed to make it outside of the hospital breathing hard. He looked around, but wasn't sure which way to go.

If he went back to Yuki's he'd probably turn him back in. And if he went home or something his parents would probably agree with Yuki in sending him to a mental hospital. He had been acting a bit weird the past few days he had to admit, but this was going a bit too far.

He decided finally to think about this later, run now due to the fact he could hear the screaming going on inside the hospital and knew that couldn't be good. Sighing he began running as fast as he could down the street.

'Okay home is off, so is everyone I know, hotels are on the look out for me, but this hasn't been officially posted on the news or they'd of known who I was…which means…I have to leave the country as soon as I can…the airport should still be open…'

He made a turn down the street and kept running. He hoped they didn't try and send someone like Judy or K after him. They were the real people to be scared of, not the doctors or police.

'Eh it might be better if I do just stay, I mean it's not like Yuki and they actually care right…' As he thought this he began slowing down. 'Yuki ordered them to come get me…and no one tried to get me out…' He looked up at the sky, but from all the lights there was no stars. 'So that's how it ends, I've been abandoned…'

Gritting his teeth he started his way back to the mental hospital.

'I'll go back and…….' He stopped remembering the cavity search and started running back the other way. 'Fuck that I'm going to a different country.'

**(X)**

Shuichi eventually did make it to the airport where he found a group of policemen walking around and questioning one ticket seller after another. He cursed his luck muttering and wondered what in the world he should do now. He couldn't just high jack a plane that was K's job. He didn't have a Panda Gundam either to just fly across the boarder without anyone stopping him.

'Guess that means staying here…and doing something to hide…' He thought it over for a moment and nodded that the first thing he'd have to do is get a disguise. He decided on dying his hair black and bought brown contacts so he'd fit right in without anyone questioning him.

"I still sound like me though…and my face looks like me," he said frowning a bit until than he remembered that Maiko looked just like him to, the only difference was she was female. All he had to do was tell people he was Shuichi's cousin or something and he'd be fine.

'Which means coming up with a name…'

He started walking down the street silently trying to come up with a new name that he could use to pass off as someone else until the cops calmed down and he could get to a different country.

"Something not to odd, but nothing like my original name…." He blinked at his own stupidity. "I should probably use my real cousin's name," he said out loud nodding to himself. He began thinking the name over and over in his head, his cousin being named Hoshi, so he'd get used to being called that instead of Shuichi.

It didn't seem to want to stick though and he kept growling at himself as he walked down the sidewalk getting more than a few odd stares as he did.

"Damnit!"

This was going to take awhile.

**(X)**

A week had gone by and Shuichi began to wonder if the cops were ever going to die down. He'd been running from one place to another, using a fake id he'd bought of some weird American guy in an alley, and keeping up the news as much as he could. Currently though, things were just going from bad to worse.

"I can't believe they replaced me," Shuichi muttered rereading the headline "Bad Luck finds good luck with new singer." He didn't know they wanted him out of the picture that badly.

He'd watched some of the new interviews on TV with this new guy, someone named Kisasami and he didn't seem like such a great guy. However Hiro and Fujisaki seemed to like the guy a lot, joking around with him on TV, him singing their songs, it was almost as if Shuichi had never existed.

Rather than get depressed it was making him angry, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. They didn't care and it was that, that was so hard for Shuichi to understand. It was the fact no matter what happened to him, they weren't going to blink an eye, rather go on with their lives as though he was some stranger, or as if they'd never even heard about it.

He'd gone in a matter of days from being a top musician icon to some guy on the street he wasn't even sure he knew anymore.

"And I'm still at a lost of what to do," he muttered sitting down on a park bench. He closed his eyes wondering just what he could do now. He'd never really scored high in any type of classes during school save for music, but how could he possibly go back to being an icon without Hiro standing beside him?

He also knew he was running out of money fast and would have to find a job, but what could he possibly do? He wasn't smart, he barley survived when it came to writing lyrics, all he could do was sing them and dance.

"Hey you."

"Huh?"

Shuichi looked up at the sound of the voice. There was a boy standing in front of him, probably his age maybe a year older, with short bluish purple hair and pink eyes. He was about the same height as Tatsuya he noted and wearing the same types of clothes to. Tight blue beans and an even tighter white sleeveless t-shirt.

"Me," Shuichi asked blinking. This guy looked like a real weirdo.

"Yeah, I'm recruiting guys for this club I work at. You have to have special taste though if you know what I mean. Interested?"

Shuichi thought about it a moment blinking. Special taste, night club.

"It's a gay bar isn't it," he asked without thinking.

The teen stared at him rolling his eyes and putting his thumbs into his front jean pockets.

"What do you think," he asked coolly and Shuichi found himself hypnotized almost by the way the guy was acting. He wondered if he could become as calm and collected as that if he joined.

"What do I have to do," he asked curiously. He needed the job after all.

"You do the normal stuff y'know…get on stage, dance around for the guys…"

"Are you staying it's a strip bar," Shu asked going a bit pale.

"Look I don't want to go into details unless you plan on working. So…do you?"

Shuichi thought the boy sounded a bit desperate at the end of it and wondered what happened to his calm and cool exterior.

"Sure why not, I need the job. I can sing great and dance to," Shuichi said proud of himself a big smile on his face.

"Cool," the boy smiled at him and nodded for him to follow.

"So what's your name anyway?"

"…It's Tsuki," he said somewhat in a daze as though he'd kind of gone distance the minute Shuichi had agreed.

"Tsuki huh, I'm sh….Hoshi…Shindou Hoshi," he said with the first real smile he'd had on his face in days.

"You're related to Shindou Shuichi," Tsuki asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm his cousin," Shu replied happily. Tsuki stared at him a bit before shaking his head.

"Your family members seriously look a lot alike."

Shuichi sweat dropped and followed the guy to the nightclub.

**(X)**

As the night came on, Shuichi not only found himself employed with the Redmoon night club, but also friends with some of the other workers there. The owner was a man in his late twenties with light brown hair and bright green eyes almost making him look part cat. He was tall and well built broad shoulders and strong looking unlike the guys that worked for him.

Tsuki, Spiritus, Iteru, and Rai were the main workers at the club, now Shuichi had been thrown into this group. Tsuki wasn't really the leader, he was more of the shy one staying back and letting Spiritus make the decisions when they had to be called.

Spiritus was obviously the kind of leader of the worker group, Kane being the only one who seemed to order him around. He was like the others, tall, slimly built, but well muscled and extremely long hair. His purplish pink hair went all the way down past his butt and to the mid back section of his knees. His eyes were pretty much the same color to and Shuichi wondered more than once if the guy was actually human or not.

Iteru and Rai were just as bad. Iteru's short hair was a mix of black and blue with gray eyes. He was a bit shorter than Spiritus and Tsuki, but he was also more muscled than them. Rai on the other hand had short spiky blonde hair with blood red eyes.

Needless to say Shuichi wanted to run sometimes when they got around him. They all seemed nice enough though, besides Iteru who kept threatening to rape him while he was off duty.

Kane explained the rules to Shuichi and the expectations for this place. It was actually Shuichi found out, a very high ranking place among guys wanting to find other guys or even girls who just wanted to watch them.

Shuichi was not to do anything to dishonor the places name, which Shu figured would be pretty hard considering what the nightclub was in the first place. If anyone requested him, he went to them and did as he was told and paid for. If things got out of hand he was to get a hold of Kane, not the police until later.

He wasn't to work for any other nightclubs, give out any information about what goes on behind the scenes at this place nor was he to tell any of his friends or family members about it. When Shu said he had neither, Kane declared himself than and the others working there his new friends and family. Somehow Shuichi was okay with that.

The nightclub, Kane explained was a normal bar for whoever wanted to come in during the day. At night though only those with a membership card could get in and that's when they started doing their real jobs.

The nightclub layout was simple enough though for them to jump from normal bar to gay strip club within a matter of minutes. The stage during the day was just used for entertainment by bands and such and curtains were kept down behind the band to cover up whatever Kane didn't want to be seen. When night came with the push of a button poles would come out of the ceiling and connect to the stage floor, glass tubes would be set up, and other odds and ends put into their right places.

This also made it very easy for them to hide it if they had to as well, though Shuichi wasn't exactly sure why they'd have to hide it. It was just business after all.

"So what do you think," Tsuki asked later a few moments before they'd start letting in the members only for the night. Shuichi was about to answer, but his words caught in his throat as he saw the clothes Tsuki was wearing.

Instead of his jeans and sleeveless t-shirt he was wearing some kind of bunny Halloween costume outfit with cat ears.

"…Tsuki…" He asked nervously. Tsuki just stared at him though as if this was completely normal and to him it was.

"What?"

"Just making sure it's you…so far I think it's pretty cool. This is my first night though so…"

"Don't worry," Tsuki smiled a bit sadly. "Kane won't let anyone buy you for the first few days. You're just messing around on stage with us for a bit."

Shuichi nodded wondering what was with the look on Tsuki's face. He'd been the one who'd came and convinced Shuichi to join, why should he look so sad about it. He got smiled and held his hand out.

"Hey, we're going to do just fine tonight."

Tsuki smiled a bit taking his hand and nodding.

"Yeah, it'll be just fine…"

"Okay slackers, get ready," Kane said walking over to the doors with the keys in his hands. "We'll probably have a full crowd tonight now that things have calmed down. Look your best and have fun," he unlocked the door and nodded to Iteru to start letting people in.

"Good luck…and be careful," Tsuki muttered jumping onto the stage with Spiritus. As the members, mostly guys walked in cheered happily, most of them screaming the two teen's names as they began waving them towards the stage. Kane flipped the lights off and switched on the different colored stroll lights nodded to Rai and Shuichi. The night was just beginning.

**TBC**

Well that was a bit awkward writing…the strip club opening I mean…I know it shouldn't bug me as much as later chapters will, but yeah it did…I'm odd that way, but eventually I'll get over it…I hope anyway…so umm I hope you guys stick around and didn't think this chapter was a complete waste…..ja ne until next time and have good days, times, and luck!


	3. Carpe diem

Thanks everyone who stuck around so far. I got sick and than had a bunch of tests thrown at me at once…my normal hell. I knew it'd happen to cause I kept updating a lot. Anyway, now I can finally start putting detail into this thing and make it turn out the way want to, ne? Great!

Warning: Shonen ai, there will probably end up being hints of rape or such since well, consider where Shuichi's currently working at.

Notes: **(X) **is pov change/and or time jump.

Chapter, 3: Carpe diem

'I'm Shuichi Shindou currently going by my cousin's name Hoshi Shindou…I've gotten myself into a huge mess within the last couple of days,' Shuichi thought to himself as he gave two guys their beers smiling and walked back off to get someone else's order.

'You see, yeah I was a singer, a really popular one, but than about a week or so ago I got into a huge fight with my boyfriend Yuki, -he's a great hot writer!- eh anyway…before the fight things hadn't been going so well anyway. The way I kept writing my lyrics and the direction I was taking the music, Yuki kept saying that I was nearing a mental break down,' he went on smiling the whole time.

He took the tray from Kane.

"Which table?"

"5 don't drop this one huh," he said smirking. Shuichi blushed a bit nodding and headed through the sea of tables towards number five. The night hadn't exactly started yet, well not the illegal night anyway.

'Anyway, it's pretty normal to pretend everything's alright and refuse to believe you're going insane. I refused to believe I was, but after that fight I guess Yuki called the mental institution. I was attacked in my own hotel room by the cops only to wake up there,' he placed the food down on the table at a guy who was already partly drunk and licked his lips at Shuichi. The singer sweat dropped and slowly inched backwards before running back off towards Kane.

'And it gets worse, Hiro and Fujisaki had agreed with Yuki that I needed to be put into a mental hospital for some check ups and to make sure I was okay, but I've decided I'm okay and that I don't need them. I'll get by just working here at the Redmoon Inn with Tsuki, Iteru, Rai, and Spiritus. They're all great guys and Kane is a one of a kind guy who could get away running a place like this. Strangely enough though, it feels more like home than being at Yuki's ever done.'

**(X)**

"Almost time for your third night here," Tsuki said sitting down next to Shuichi in the backroom as he pulled on his knee high boots and began lacing them. "How do you like it here so far?"

This was the first time Tsuki and Shuichi had been able to talk too alone since they'd met in the park. Ever since Shuichi had arrived Iteru had been constantly stalking him while Spiritus shot him dirty looks for getting the boys attention. Needless to say, he was glad to have the free time.

"It's odd, but I admit it's kind of fun," Shuichi said smiling and when he finally looked over at Tsuki so he could see the smile, nearly fell off the bench. He couldn't believe the outfit he had on. Tsuki had dropped his normal jeans and t-shirt look to put on ripped at the thigh jean shorts, the zipper halfway unzipped of course, knee high boots, and a tank top. "Tsuki….?" Shuichi asked nervously. He began wondering if maybe he'd been talking to the wrong guy.

"Yeah," the boy asked as if this was something in the ordinary as he began tying the other knee high boot. To him, this was normal.

"W, where did you get that outfit from?"

"The back, the closet is filled with them so we can where whatever without looking repetitive," he responded offhandedly. He stood up without giving Shu a second look and started jumping up and down, he could move freely. "Ready to go out…" He voice trailed off as he stared at Shuichi who was still wearing his normal clothes for the day. "Oh come on, Your cousin wears a lot more outlandish stuff than that," he said disapprovingly. "You could at least show off your stomach."

Shuichi looked around nervously and before he could do anything found himself being ushered into the dressing room in the back. Tsuki started going through the outfits in the huge closet. He finally pulled out Shuichi noticed something that he himself had worn before at a concert.

A red trench coat with a bikini top like shirt , short shorts and leather boots that went up to his thighs. The only different about this outfit and the one he had was the colors. Instead of yellow or leopard print it was a black and blue color mixed with purple.

"You can't expect me to wear that," Shuichi heard himself saying before he even had time to think. Tsuki managed to get the outfit on him though and afterwards had him check himself in the mirror.

"You look really good…" his voice trailed off and Shuichi found himself strangely drawn to Tsuki's eyes suddenly. Tsuki moved in closer to him, Shuichi moved back though to until his back hit the wall.

"Tsuki don't…"

"I know I won't….I shouldn't and I won't…there's just something about you…it just makes me…want to…" he moved away blushing and turned off to face towards the door of the dressing room and started walking towards it.

"I'm sorry….I didn't mean to make you feel threatened…and…I hope that doesn't ruin our friendship…"

"Tsuki you're over reacting….Hiro used to…." Shu cut himself off laughing nervously. Tsuki though was looking at him now curiously.

"Hiro used to what? That's right, with Shuichi as your cousin you probably got to meet the band…and Hiro was Shuichi's friend from school so I bet you knew him personally!"

"Well, yeah kind of…"

Tsuki grinned.

"So did you two hang all over each other? You guys hadn't gotten into a fight did you? Was that why you were in the park?"

"No nothing like that," Shuichi quickly said shaking his head and arms. "No, it's just been a long week that's all."

The boy studied him a few minutes trying to tell if he was telling the truth or not, but it was to hard to figure out with Shu's face hidden behind his knees.

"What did happen to make you get so out of it anyway? With Shuichi Shindou as a cousin you couldn't possibly be having money troubles…so--"

"Boyfriend…and friends. Everything just went downhill at some point…but let's drop that," he said smiling slightly. "Let's just focus on the now and well tonight."

Tsuki smiled a bit nodding and agreed to the let's shut up game. He was well aware that Hoshi was lying through his teeth, but he didn't have the heart to provoke him about the lie. Not yet anyway.

"Alright alright, no boyfriend talks, instead…let's talk about that guy who was hitting on you the other night while I force you into this outfit," he grinned evilly tackling shu.

"HEY"

**(X)**

"TAKE IT OFF PRETTY BOY," a bunch of men screamed towards Shuichi as he did a dip from a pole. Shuichi of course had no intentions of stripping, not now or ever, not that Tsuki or Kane had to ever know that either.

"Umm…."

Before Shuichi knew what to do he felt Tsuki's arms wrapping around him and dipping him towards the floor.

"Now now, this one is mine, but I'd be happy to take my clothes off for you," he said with a wink. The man grinned evilly and Shuichi's face turned even redder.

"Thanks," he whispered nervously.

"Think nothing of it, they're video taping the commercial tonight anyway."

"They're what?!"

"GET THEM!"

The events that took place after this all seemed like a huge blur to Shuichi. The minute he'd screamed out the door had been kicked in and people who'd been within the crowd had removed some of their outfits to reveal npa clothes.

"Shit…"

"Tsuki…?" People began screaming and running out of the building as fast as they could the police completely ignoring them as they went. The only ones they seemed interested in were Tsuki, Shuichi, and Rai. "Should we run…" Shuichi asked nervously.

"And where are we going to go," Tsuki hissed pulling Shuichi up from the dip. Neither of them was going to get out of things that easily.

**(X)**

"Once again, this is live! Live right in front of the well known bar Redmoon Inn where people from all over the city come to daily, but at night it turns into a hideous disgusting--"

"HEY! I DON'T REMEMBER ONCE ASKING YOUR OPINION," Shuichi screamed as the cop dragged him away from the reporter and to the car.

"…………."

"Are you okay," Hiro asked not sure if he should go over to the blonde or remain in his seat.

"………"

"…Look…at well have to do is go down there and get him…we at least know exactly where he's at now…right….?"

Hiro winced at the sound of the remote control being smashed and than flung to the floor. Growling the novelist grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

**(X)**

"I can't believe this…we were thrown in jail because of Iteru," Shuichi scowled lying back on the bed. The only good thing about this event was him and Tsuki had been thrown together in a private cell since all the other prisoners were too scared to have them in theirs.

"Well, it could have been worse. I wouldn't worry about it though," Tsuki said in a bored tone walking from the door cell to the bed Shu was on. "Besides, Kane will have us out in a matter of half an hour or so, he always does."

"You've been in here before…?"

"About 5 times," Tsuki grinned at him holding up the peace sign.

'5 times," Shuichi asked him sweat dropping.

"AND STAY IN THERE!"

Tsuki and Shuichi both jerked around to see another Shuichi staring back at them.

"Umm…."

"Hey, you're the guy Hiro and Fujisaki had me impersonating…"

"WHAT?! I have no idea what you're talking about," Shuichi said nervously. He had no idea who this guy was, but didn't feel like trying to explain himself to Tsuki either. "I mean you've been impersonating my cousin, not me. My name is Hoshi, not Shuichi," he coughed.

"Really? You look a lot like him, why didn't he just use you for the stand in," he asked blinking. The boy walked over to him and sat down.

"Because I'm in here…?"

"Oh yeah," he started laughing. "I guess that'd make sense. So what are you in here for?"

"Umm…for having an underage kid working in the strip club I was at…I think," he blinked not really sure if that was the cause. Tsuki just shrugged though, he'd been in jail for some many different things he didn't even bother asking why he was arrested anymore, just wanted for Kane to come and bail him out.

"Wow, was it fun?"

"Yeah it was!" They both started talking and laughing, Shuichi asking about how it felt to take over his cousin's position. Tsuki watched them shaking his head from time to time wondering how long it was going to take before Kane would get there.

**(X)**

"Finally getting this under control!" The door opened and slammed shut again making the people within the cell stir from their sleeps.

"Another person," Shuichi yawned sitting up. He nearly had a heart attack when he realized who it was. "Kane?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SAVING US!"

"Well I had to get in here before I could," he laughed walking over to Tsuki. "Great, he's still in good shape," he said happily and after he was sure the cops were gone slammed his own fist into his stomach.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

A few minutes later after Kane had thrown up he picked the lock pick out and started picking the lock to the jail cell.

"Just what I have to do," he answered happily picking at it.

Shuichi stared at him in utter shock. He had no idea what he should expect all things considered. He had really thought Kane would be paying the bail rather than breaking them out after he was thrown in.

"So…how many times have you done this," Shu asked nervously.

"I do this about once a week," he replied honestly with a laugh. "I can't let my dancers stay in jail. I do need them for work," he started laughing evilly after the words left his mouth.

Shuichi inched off to the side nervously hoping not to get caught in between all of this. He nearly screamed when he touched the wall, but he calmed himself down and waited. After a few minutes had passed by there was a small click and the door opened.

"Alright we're--" Kane's voice was cut off as the police officer glared down at him, he'd opened the door to shove another person into the jail cell.

"……."

"Well this is awkward," Kane laughed trying to get away to the side so he wouldn't be attacked.

"How in the world did you get those things?! We stripped searched you!" He screamed shoving the new guy in and going after Kane.

"Oh come on, you should know better than that. You've never been able to hold me past two days," he laughed.

"Ah yeah well that is true," the cop laughed heading for the door. "Don't let it happen again." He waved and walked out of the cell closing the door behind him and relocking it.

"What the…how did you…" Shuichi looked from the door to Kane. 'These cops really are insane,' he thought to himself. 'We might actually get out of here!'

"Wow, two Shuichi Shindou guys," the guy that'd been thrown in laughed. "I must be really drunk, unless……maybe…." He smirked evilly. "Perhaps one of you ar--"

"GET ME OUT OF HERE," Shuichi screamed kicking the door open with his foot. "I WILL NOT FALL TO YUKI'S BROTHER," he screamed as he ran out of the station all together.

"Okay….." Tsuki who'd woken up due to all the noise just shook his head and ran out after his fellow employee, Kane, the imposter and now Yuki's brother following close behind.

"Glad to see you out and about," Kane grinned at Tsuki.

"Did you get the others out," he asked slightly worried.

"Like I'd ever let them suffer, of course they're out," he laughed. "Who'd ever be able to possibly keep me locked away?" He waved at the cop as they were running out, who waved back to him.

**(X)**

Shuichi completely unsure of where to go and tired, collapsed on the ground at the same park he'd met Tsuki at just weeks before.

"I don't know how much more I can take of this," he breathed dropping his hands down in front of him so he could try to catch his breath better. They had somehow all managed to avoid the cops and get away; no one seemed to be coming after them though. "Hey…Kane…?"

"Yeah?" Kane looked completely calm and calculated, or in other words, he was so used to running he hadn't broken a sweat once while going.

"Why aren't…the cops…following," he asked nearly falling over.

"Huh? Oh well the chief of the station is actually a regular customer," he laughed. Shuichi couldn't believe his ears.

"He's a…regular?"

"Of course he is. He arrests us at random so he can get some private time with us. The agreement was if we can get out, it's his own fault and he'll just have to arrest us again later," he said still laughing.

The singer remained staring in a state of shock before falling over. He couldn't believe all of this had just happened.

"Shuichi!" Tatshua almost went over to him than stopped. "Wait, are you the real Shu or you," he asked looking from the imposter to Shuichi.

"Neither, one's a cousin and the other is a stand in," Tsuki cut in looking at him. "You look familiar, who are you anyway?"

"Eiri Yuki's younger brother," he grinned at him. At that Shuichi let out a small groan and attempted to curl up in a ball and play dead. He'd heard somewhere that if you fake death, animals usually run away.

"Tatshua do you really think you should be raping him," the imposter asked. Yuki having refused to get near him had to put up with Tatshua as being his 'lover'.

"I'm not going to rape him," he grinned. "Just have a bit of fu--"

His words were cut off with Shuichi running to the nearest tree and climbing up it teary eyed. He grabbed a pinecone and aimed it at them.

"Don't come near me," he screamed. "I'll take out anyone who does!"

"Yep, that's the real Shuichi. Bro will be happy to hear that," Tatsuha smirked. He also began to wonder how Shuichi had managed to get a pinecone out of a maple tree. "Oh well, come on, everyone is waiting for you to come back you freak!"

"He's not going anywhere, at least, not with you," Tsuki glared folding his arms across his chest. Kane nodded in agreement taking his place beside Tsuki.

"I'm afraid you have no choice, but to hand the package over," K said out of no where, his shot gun on his shoulder an evil smirk on his face.

**TBC**

I won't lie, this chapter took forever. I had no idea what I really wanted to do because my original plan wouldn't work. I'll probably be reworking this entire fanfic (ha not long) at some point, because it's kind of bugging me the way it's playing out. I know it has to be insane and those types of things, but it just seems odd. I'm sorry it took so long though, really. I hope you enjoy the update and that I'll manage to stay on track with this thing at some point. Thanks for the support.


	4. A Forming Complex

Okay I'm sure more than half the people out there are about to skin me alive, since I haven't really been paying any attention to any of my fanfics save for the Harry Potter one…not so much, because I have to…it's just easy and fun…not that gravi isn't. Well, gravi's fun, but not always easy, especially when you're depressed and supposed to be writing completely random things…but even so, here goes nothing. I'm sorry really, I didn't mean to keep anyone waiting a hell of a long time, it just turned out that way…if it makes anyone feel better I am rewriting double yuki disaster…I finished rewriting the first two chapters, working on the 3rd…not that they're posted…:inches away:

****

Warnings: It's shonen ai

****

Notes: (X) is pov change and or time jump

Chapter, 4: A Forming Complex

Tsuki's hands went up in surrender more out of habit than anything as he had no intention of actually giving "the package" up.

"If you're going to blow my brains out, see what happens," he said casually.

"DON'T TELL HIM THAT! HE'LL DO IT!" Shuichi screamed from the maple tree.

Tsuki turned around; his hands still up in the air and stared K down. The gun crazed American was staring at his head curiously. Tsuki shot him a dark lord and without a word walked behind Kane to hide.

"Any damage done to the property of the Redmoon Inn is strictly the responsibility of the offender. After five minutes of no full payment, the perpetrator will be taxed ten percent interest on the yen hourly. For possible damage done to workers an extra hundred thousand yen is required, all medical bills, disability should it come to it, and all the profits lost, tips included, which is for me to decide are the offenders responsibility," Kane said smugly. "So, if you'd remove your checkbook or cash, cash is preferred.

K took one look from Tsuki to Kane and put his gun away. No one on Earth was worth that much money.

"Listen freak, my Bro's worried sick about you. Have you not read the newspaper?" Tatsuha asked annoyed.

"Can he even read?" Kane asked.

Tatusha wasn't sure if Shuichi could or not, but wasn't about to let this opportunity slip away. He pulled out a newspaper from his back pocket and threw it at Shuichi.

The singer took a direct hit to the face, the paper falling out of the tree, Shu happening to remaining in it a few seconds longer, he blinked, and than fell over crashing hand first into the ground, the newspaper landing beside him.

"Does more damage than my gun," K muttered sadly.

Shu managed to gain his senses a few minutes later and unfolded the newspaper so he could read it. He flipped through the first couple of pages, nothing.

"Tatsuha, what page?"

"Eh…Somewhere in the comics I think," he replied off handedly.

Shuichi looked up to see what had gotten the monk's interest as he didn't sound nearly as determined as he had a few seconds before. The sight that met his eyes nearly made him faint.

"DON'T RAPE HIM!" Shuichi screamed throwing the pine cone at the monk. Tatsuha had managed to get Tsuki pinned to a nearby tree and was currently removing his shirt. Tsuki didn't seem to mind in the least. "TSUKI!"

"Don't worry, he paid," Tsuki assured him giving him the peace sign.

Shuichi's eyes widened and he stared at the two in shock. How they'd exchanged the money so fast and started flirting was beyond him.

"At least wait a day!" Shu screamed.

"Why?" Tsuki asked honestly intrigued.

"You were just arrested for that! Shouldn't you wait just a bit?!" The singer asked his hair going on end.

"I guess so," The stripper admitted with a sigh. "Can I at least make out with him?" He asked giving Shu huge puppy eyes.

"Don't ask me!!" Shuichi shouted. He didn't want to be held responsible for Tsuki getting in trouble again.

"You seem to be upsetting him," Kane sighed. "Go finish up at the bus station."

"Okay!" Tsuki grinned dragging Tatsuha off.

The second everyone's attention focused on the two running away, Kane grabbed Shuichi by the wrist and headed down the street at top speed. He kept on running, Shuichi dragging helplessly behind him until they managed to locate a cup car. When they did Kane opened the back door, threw Shuichi in, and proceeded to climb in himself.

"Drive around normally," Kane ordered the cop.

The cop nodded nervously and started up his patrol car.

"Sorry if I scared you," Kane laughed. "That K guy seemed dangerous; we needed to get you out of there before they did anything to you."

"Kane…I appreciate all of this…but I really am Shuichi Shindou," the siner admitted bowing his head.

"Don't take me for Tsuki, I know very well who you are," Kane said looking to the singer and taking the newspaper out of his hands. He began flipping through it, no doubt looking for the very article that Shuichi was. "I wonder just what they put into this paper to make you come home." He flipped a few more pages before he stopped looking utterly shocked. "This is…"

"Let me see it!" Shuichi screamed. He ripped the newspaper out of Kane's hand to see what wonderful words his lover had put in the paper only to have his heart ripped out. There was no real newspaper article, just a piece of paper with the words "get home toilet hole" written on it and taped to the newspaper itself. "Did they really think this was going to work? I'M NOT THAT STUPID!"

"Well they seem to think so," Kane said taking the paper back.

"THAT'S NOT EVEN YUKI'S HANDWRITING!" The singer sobbed ripping the paper into pieces. "I HAVE THE RIGHT TO SUE THEM FOR FALSE ADVERTISEMENT!" He took the ripped up pieces and threw them out the window.

"Not that we'll have any evidence to uphold it in court," Kane said turning the page. "Oh my stocks went up."

"Don't you even care what I'm going through?" Shuichi sniffed looking at Kane. Hiro at least used to pat him on the head and say it'd be okay.

"Of course I do, but I think you're looking at this the wrong way." The owner set the paper down on his lap giving Shuichi his full attention. "They want you back badly, they're sending out a lot of man power just to locate you, don't you think you can use that to your advantage?"

Shuichi just stared at him.

"Alright, what's something you really want?" Kane asked calmly.

"Yuki," Shuichi said chibi crying. "And him not trying to send me to a mental hospital!" He seemed to be thinking and nodded a few seconds later. "Another date would be nice. Yuki keeps ignoring me; I think we need to see one of those couple consolers. I also want a set time every week where Yuki and I can have some alone time…..and I want a new microphone," he said his eyes sparkling. "And maybe an autograph from Ryuichi, because every time we go to exchange autographs Noriko drags him off. Oh and…"

****

(X)

"What the hell is this?" Yuki asked angrily. He was staring down at what looked to be a six foot long piece of paper with random things on it such as "Yuki's to kiss me right before I go to work every day." "Well?" he demanded.

"It seems to be a demand list," Tohma said looking at the bottom end of the list that was currently sprawled out on the floor. "Shindou-san won't return until he's had all of these things on his list given to him…which will consist of a lot of your time considering your name is on most of it."

Growling Yuki pulled the list up and started scanning over it some more.

"He wants a pony so we can have romantic rides on the beach while watching the sunset? Who the hell helped him make out this list?" Yuki was well aware that his lover wasn't smart enough to come up with a list this long, let alone get all the kanji right for the things he was asking for.

"That's where we run into a problem Yuki. It seems Kane Katsura has gotten a hold of him. He's been hiding Shuichi the past few weeks," Tohma sighed dropping the end of the list he was holding back onto the floor. "I'm not sure how to deal with him. He avoided K and Reiji wasn't even able to get as far as he was. Tatsuha ended up raping someone else than Ryuichi and now they're fighting and well….to be honest Yuki. I think you're the only one who can stop this."

"You have something n mind," Yuki said looking up with a smirk on his face. "Without having to comply with this list?"

"Yes, I have a plan. It will completely screw with Sindou-san's head, but I think that will suit you just fine."

"Oh yeah," Yuki said smirking. "I love fucking with him."

****

(X)

A few hours later Yuki stepped into the strip club that his lover had moved into some weeks before. The novelist felt almost immortal with this plan behind him. He knew that pink haired idiot wouldn't stand a chance against him tonight and if he had it his way, never again.

He moved towards the stage removing his sunglass as he did so and noticed to his utter horror that he was in a gay bar, something Tohma had forgotten to mention.

'I'll kill him,' he thought to himself twitching. Deciding he had to do this however, less he felt like never seeing Shuichi again, he took a seat next to the stage and leaned back in the chair. He wondered for a second if he should put his sun glasses back on, but knew if he did that Shuichi being the idiot he was would never recognize him if he did.

He waited for almost an hour than wondering where in the hell the pink haired idiot could be. When he still didn't show up on stage he grabbed the nearest waiter and demanded a drink so he would have something to do while he waited.

****

(X)

"Hey Hoshi, table four needs a drink," Tsuki screamed.

"Got it!" Shuichi yelled back grinning. He had been in a good mood ever since Kane and him had written his list of demands and sent it to Tohma's office that morning. Just the thought of his darling Yuki coming to pick him up in his car and the two of them running off to Kyoto to watch the beautiful leaves fall around them made him want to sing. "Oh just think my Yuki, soon we'll be holding hands at a candle light dinner, we'll be on a boat to Kyoto looking out over the waves at the sunset…and our pony will be a few feet away so when we arrive we can ride him across the beach….and…." He stopped dead in his tracks.

Sitting at table four was Yuki who was supposed to be waiting for a drink, but instead had Tsuki sitting on his table leaning towards him.

"You look a lot like that novelist Eiri Yuki," Tsuki giggled. "You must get that a lot though."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Shuichi screamed taking the can of beer he had on his serving plate and chucking it at Tsuki's head.

The stripper stared at Yuki a few seconds who looked mildly amused before he fell off the table hitting the floor face first.

"Ow…"

"And what the hell are you doing here?!" Shuichi demanded stomping over to the table. "WHY AREN'T YOU BEING A GOOD HUSBAND AND STAYING AT HOME WHERE YOU SHOULD BE?! I SLAVE FOR HOURS HERE SHOWING MY ASS OFF FOR OTHERS SO WE CAN AFFORD TO KEEP A ROOF OVER OUR HEAD!"

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked picking the beer up off the floor and opening it. Somehow it didn't explode. "I pay the rent," he said leaning back in his chair again. "And I thought that was my ass to look at."

"It is I haven't stripped once," Shuichi said before realizing he shouldn't. Yuki looked quite pleased with himself and all the singer could do was mutter a curse under his breath. "What are you doing here?" he finally asked sitting down in the chair across from him, his feet going on top of Tsuki. "You're not supposed to show up until after my shift, that was part of the agreement."

"Gee, just let me know what page and all the other fine print details and I'll be happy to go over it again. Do you honestly think I came here to tell you I decided to follow everything on that stupid piece of paper? I'm here to pick up a new toilet since you're too greedy."

"Me?! You're the one who locked me out of the house, changed the locks on the damn doors, left me at Hiro's and to make matters worse you called some mental hospital on me!" He screamed loudly. "How do you think I feel?! They wanted to probe my ass!"

"Mental hospitals don't probe and just to put the record straight, I didn't call anyone. What about you? You had some guy tell me it was none of my business on your cell phone the other night."

"Those were the men from the mental hospital!" Shuichi growled. "I woke up strapped down to table with weird scientists all around me! I was scared and shaking and so I hurt them."

"I guess that's another bill I'll be footing."

"I MAKE JUST AS MUCH MONEY AS YOU GOD DAMNIT!"

Angered the singer got to his feet and slammed the serving plat down on the table getting everyone's attention in the bar.

"I can't believe you're acting like this," Shuichi growled. "If you want a new guy fine! I'll go find someone else too! I don't know where, but he'll be fifty times better than you and a lot better looking and someone who hasn't slept with so many women they can't tell the difference between a girl or a guy!" That said he ran out of the bar sobbing leaving Yuki sitting in the middle of the storm.

"Just who the hell does he think he is?" Shuichi demanded as he ran down the street. "I'll show him! I'll get a great boyfriend, one who doesn't treat me like crap and understands me! I won't be pushed around anymore! I'll ju--" Shuichi was cut off by a hand going over his mouth and he suddenly found himself being jerked into an alleyway.

"This way," the voice ordered.

Scared Shuichi followed.

'I don't believe this,' he said closing his eyes. 'I'm going to get gang banged again and there's no phone around to call Hiro,' he thought wishing he'd told Kane where he was going before he'd run out of the bar.

"I'm not that great in bed," he said suddenly hoping this would get the man to let him go. "Really, I'm one of the worst, Kane won't even let me strip, and I'm only allowed to wait tables, because I'm so bad at it."

"I don't think you look bad Shuichi, but you need to be quiet, Tatsuha is looking for me," the man whispered.

Shuichi blinked a few times in shock his eyes beginning to adjust to the darkened alley. Standing in front of him wasn't some weird stranger out to rape him, it was Ryuichi.

"Ryuichi, why are you hiding from Tatsuha?" Shuichi asked quietly as they snuck farther into the alley.

The singer remained silent until they walked out of the other side of the alley and looked around making sure they weren't being followed.

"He slept with that guy you work with," Ryu said bitterly. "He's going to have to beg if he wants back in the apartment."

"Really? Yuki's being a bastard too," Shuichi said. "We should go hang out somewhere and make them worry."

"What did you have in mind?" Ryu asked suddenly looking demonic. He obviously liked the idea.

"I think we should leave and go to Kyoto!" Shuichi said suddenly jumping up and down for joy. "Yuki won't go, so we should! We can hit every karaoke bar there!"

Ryuichi let out a loud scream in agreement and before Shuichi knew what was happening they were heading towards the airport.

"Don't worry Shuichi, I'll get you through the airport," the other singer said happily. "We won't let the head hospital do anything to you!"

"How did you know they were after me?" Shu asked curiously. The only one he'd mentioned it to was Tsuki and Yuki.

"Tatsuha told me. He said he saw you break through the door and run," Ryu said pulling Kumoguro out and chewing on his ear. "We can buy clothes in Kyoto; we'll be completely under cover and totally cool. We don't need our boyfriends!"

"Exactly!" Shuichi agreed.

Despite what they'd just said they both realized they wouldn't be able to take any taxis to the airport and were both wishing that their boyfriends were around with their vehicles' so they could use one.

"Maybe we should get a bike?" Shu suggested looking at a car that was passing them by longingly.

"We could take a bus," Ryu said looking to the pink haired idiot. "We can use a disguise."

"What kind?"

"I got a good one," the singer said happily. He ran off and came back a few seconds later handing Shuichi a pair of sunglasses. "Let's go!"

And so the two singers boarded a bus, sunglasses being their own form of protection from their thousands of fans and the police. Somehow they managed to make it to the airport without any problems at all.

Now happy and feeling safe Shu followed Ryu into the airport, both of them randomly singing tunes from both their CDS. They stopped at the front desk, both of them purchasing tickets to Kyoto.

"Hey….should we only go to Kyoto?" Ryu asked staring at Shuichi. "Let's go to Nara too!"

"Okay!" Shuichi pulled his wallet out and paid for both his tickets, Ryu also paying for his other one. Soon enough they were on the plane grinning like mad men in first class.

"Shuichi, we need to request our song!" Ryu shouted happily. "Maybe everyone else on the plane will join in!"

"Yeah, where's the fly attendant?" Shuichi asked looking around. He located her soon enough and ran over to her laughing. "I'd like to request a song!"

"Shuichi?" Noriko asked raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing on this plane?

"Eh….." Shuichi said his face going red and sweat dropping. "Why are you here?"

****

(TBC)

I don't really know if this chapter was as long as the others….maybe it was? I can't remember, sorry. I also apologize deeply for how long this took. I'd love to say I'll keep on track with this fanfic from now on, but I don't know if I can. I'm so busy with college and jumping around with one thing or another it's not a definite thing, however. I will keep working hard to do updates when I can. So please don't abandon the fanfic just try to be patient. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the update.


End file.
